Precious Places: Community Resident"s: Princesses, Princez
Precious Princesses Palace Places: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Precious Princesses Palace Places: Whitby, Ontario, Canada: http://www.bj01.wordpress.com Precious Palace Places: Authorship: Clue/ Elise Allen: Review: A. George: Dave Prince: Lot of Surprises: Bell of the Ball: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Dome Community Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Palace: Bell of the Ball: Palace Prep School: Serinea was issued a letter to take over the Swan Princess Palace while travel by Horse and Carriage. The Palace lays empty without a Prince, or Princess. A young girl given an extra palace, who is ten year of age, is old enough to take responsibility over the castle. The Horse and Carriage picks her up at her school while her schoolmate wave good-bye. Traveling on the open road two blue birds flew in through window introducing them-selves: George and Gracie: They are two Blue Birds who will be her Guidance Counselors and Ethic Moral Educator Trainer. George and Gracie were excited she decided to come. Passing the Border of the Empress Palace and Palace Key Road, Rosemarie’s and her Sister’s watch the carriage passes by over the distance. Serinea is told “she would find lots of Surprises”. Serinea could not help but wonder what kind of Surprises? They told her she could find lot of surprises even in this carriage. George tells her to “look for the mark of the heart”. She presses the button of the back padded chair, A tray pulls out a big turkey, Rice, salad dinner. They finally arrive! Swan Princess Palace: George jump for joy with Explanation says, “Were here”! “Were here”! “Asking Serinea to take a look around”? Serinea is amazed how big the palace is. Serinea ran toward the palace accidently pushing down one the cement blocks opening up the castle doors. The Palace Throne Room: Chairs or Kitchen opens up a dinner table with fruits and Vegetables she given a tray, freshly picked. The Wardrobe and Closet full with different types of shoes, cloths, Fashion wear and Bed time wear. She also discovers a Treasure Chest: Full of priceless valuable items and prosperity account riches. Outside the window Serinea could hear two Swans in a lake: Layla, Luka. From the back there is a Palace Pillar Wall: a Crown hedge stone: patio hall ledge walks way. The Hall is divided in sections near a lake-river dock; two Swans swim paddles towards her hugging Serinea, watching them two Blue Birds: George and Gracie hugs each other; while the swans welcome her to Swan Princess Palace then paddle swam away. She tells them “Do not worry my little darling I will take good care of you”. Not aware she pushed one of the Ledge Pillar Stone: Hedge Brick pushing the button down sounding the ball call. “Once a Ball call is sounded there is no taking it back” George tells Serinea. The Problem is she just got there. Let alone she could not handle this big task by herself. Gracie suggested it is too bad, since she does not know the other Princesses; they could help and give a presentation to ask them. They could help to prepare a Royal ball celebration, they were sure they will aid her if they only ask. They flew through the Region summoning them all. They eventually came. Introducing: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Reck Dome Palace Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: Serinea welcomes them all to the Swan Princess Palace asking for their help to prepare a ball before sundown. Over confident they say “no problem.” Serinea tell them that she is on decorations. She leaves without fingering out what their capabilities is. Gabriella wants to get organized and prepare a list. The others went their separate ways except for Iris giving everybody and extended hand once called. Nottita wants to make a cake as big, bouncy sides of the castle: “they will have to eat their way out” she suggested. Nottita Stirs a large bowl, Doe, Milk mix, asking for Iris help, pulling her away from the list. She suppost to pour a little bit of yeast instead Chip Monk shifted her stool step pouring all of it in. Poor Iris is pulled in all directions. Then Willow wants to put on a performance show: juggling Chip Munk’s on Unicycle the problem they cannot keep their balance. Iris was suppost block their path from falling, Serinea then asks for Iris’s help! She makes a paper messade hanging on the ceiling. The wet paper is not sticky enough a strip droplet of paint drops to the ground surface on the floor. The Problem: “None were listening to each other” Gracie tells George. George suggested “they will find a way to figure things out, together”. He hears a thud one the Chip Munks slip off the bike bumps into on the railing stand, and then George gulps! “He hopes”. This when the Incident occurred: One of the Chip Mock rode out of control into the fold list swades underneath the paper fold. By distraction Willow accidently toss another Chip Monk into the cake bowl, Nottita knocking plastic glasses from the table creating making mess worried and tried to rescue her cake the bowl tipped plaster spilled all over her. The batch is all gone. Serinea kneeled down started to cry: “this is hopeless” she said. The birds landed her Serinea’s knee telling her “not all is yet lost”. “There time to fix this”. “This time tried to listen to each other and start over”. “There is time to resolve the situation”. Serinea then clench her fist got up and decided to start over with the girls this time listening to each idea: Staring with Gabriella: she wants to make a list: to who does what. She likes to be organized. Nottita: wants to make a huge Cake as big as a bouncy castle, or Serinea suggested “Make a mountain of Cup Cakes”. Iris: will help with the Cup Cakes and the decorate Castle; she wants to put up a banner Boca of beautiful flowers in the Palace. Nottita likes the idea and calls it “perfect”! Willow wanted to perform a show something that their guess never seen before: Everyone agreed to help out with that. Hold hands in a circle a swirl of spirite magic pixy barrior sprinkler dust rises in the air because they worked together, friendship within, as well as their partnership. Their championship friendship could be everlasting. Each list Events was check off and the castle was ready on time. The Girls try on the fashion designer outfits: Ready for the Celebration. Princesses and Princes came from Each Region Arrived: Princess Serinea welcomed them all to the Swan Princess Palace. Guess arrived they were pleased with castle and entertain by musician: Instrumentationist composition Chip Monks while the crowd danced. On the balcony were very happy the Royal Ball was a success. Birds together, flutter together. They danced closely in Union in the air: Fluttering in spinning cycle. More than the Ball Celebration, Serinea was content very happy meeting her new friends who she just met in the castle. If they put their mind to it, anything could happen. Nottita favorite song came on. She wanted to go dancing. “Let go!” Before dancing Serinea push a button a mark of the heart, from the balcony railing, Balloons came down. Precious Palace Places: Bubble Trouble: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Reck Dome Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: Precious Palace Place: Bubble Trouble: Iris had a picnic with her friends: Serinea, Gabriella, Willow and the famous Presidion. Their stomach bubble ingested belted too much food. Even the Swan in the garden ate well hiccupping. The Problem: Swan Princess Serinea did not get to see the whole place of the Royal Palace. Persian decided to give her a tour after lunch. Their First stop: the water fountain. The water fountain is filled with Floral Nutrition what scared Persian a horse is drank from the well. Presidion tells the horse the fountain is not for animals. “Are you a person”? The Horse pecks a kiss on the cheek while Princesses laugh. Serinea finds a surprise mark of a heart push switch button near the side wall next to panel window. She pushed the solar flower glass panel that shines in the east. The window traps the suns radiant heat warming up palace, has a lovely View. Iris finds a mark of a heart, stone tablet hidden in the bushes. The Princesses wonder to where the property belongs is connected too? Presidion warn them not to touch that button. For reasons he rather not get into. Continuing the tour they enter the elevator raising up to the next floor, He tries to tell them “Iris did a tremendous job in the Court Yard: flower gardening” however the Princesses were telling secrets occupied pondering to what that button does? Out of the excavator Presidion wanted to show more of the Monarch Palace, however he must excused himself from the Princesses for a while for his after tea Presidion left. Since Presidion is gone, Princesses decided to go back down stairs figure out what the marker does with a one unified thought to discover what the marker can do. The Princesses could not decide weather to open it, the hands trembled in unia-sense reaching to touch the marker. The Princesses were with daught, was not really sure if they should push the stone tablets. Could be the Presidion could be testing them? Could be he wanted them to open it, it may be a test, a possibility perhaps. The Princess decided to push the button. Quartz crystal and test tubes raise vertical slant, similar to a tube holder. Out from of the spindle cap spout out foam lather soap: liquid Bubbles suspension, sustained in the atmosphere without breaking moving through the air. The Princess tried to catch the bubbles but this foam will not burst kept the Princesses away from catching them. Sending the Swan’s to heading off in two different directions. Iris noticed the flowers wilting; Blooming Petals flowers and lathering soup bubbles should not be mix together. The Air bubble will soon to affect the rejuvenation environment. They had to do something fast. Iris wanted to tell Presidion however the girls had another idea: to find the Swans and put the back the quart test tube crystal bubble back in its place and asking them to come horseback riding with her, Iris was a little scare of horse sattle riding on the back of the Thorough Breed. Serinea gave Iris two option: Tell Persian or come with them sattle horseback riding? Iris decided to go with them holding on Serinea chest, Iris never went horseback riding before. Serinea suggests to Gabriela if a forest Creature ability could connect with forest animal, the forest creature could find the Swans. That when hit Gabriela: the one landscape Creature who is able connected with all animals: is a unicorn. The Problem: Serinea ask Gabriela “Where were they going to find a Unicorn”? Gabriel’s horse gallops back to the Carrel Farm Palace. A cat jumped on Iris head. Serinea gently takes the cat off her head and put in her hands. Gabriela put a star belt on the horse’s forehead, toward his nose of the horse. She Morphs the horse into a Mystical Unicorn. “One magical horse coming up” she tells Serinea and Iris. She warns them that the Unicorn jumps differently from a horse. The Unicorn gallops from the atmosphere jumping into the hemisphere near the stratosphere clouds searching for the Swans. They find the Swan Layla in the forest, Gabriela tells Layla to follow them to find Lucca, The Horse Jumps while the bird stayed in the sky. They found Luka near the river in the deep woods. Both back together flew reversing the bubbles back in the crystal test tube since they were in union-since. Everything was supposedly to be back to normal however they felt awful to what had happened. They decided to confront Presidion and come clean with the truth to what they had done. The Problem he knew the whole time about the bubbles and the flowers wilting.They should have told him in the first place however for fixing the problem he owes them a debt of gratitude. Their Punishment: a guide tour of the rest of the palace. From the Perfect Gift: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Reck Dome Palace Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: Precious Palace Places: The Gift: Serinea just moved in Precious Swan Palace not so long ago. Gabriella Palace: Gabriella, Nottita, Willow and Iris want to do something for Serinea to make her feel at home. (A Welcome home gets together): Each will bring her a present. Gabriella: craftship created pottery: bowls, plates, Vases, and figurines: created Ponies and Unicorns, Peguississ, Mix Breed: Alicorn Serinea will appreciate her gift. Iris: Gave Serinea essential needs: Boca of Flowers, Hygienic Soap, Dish soap, Perfume, Lotion, air fresher and carried in a basket. Iris also took a friendship photo portrait she could hang in near the stair wall case to remember them by. Nottita: A Chief Preparation Kitchen Cook and Prep handler: Nottita brought Dinner to the Palace with the help of her friends who prepared a meal for them all. She Designed a Silvery, Gold Palace Dress for invite Invitation. She could Visit Palaces across the Region; Serinea is yet to gaze upon. Willow was not sure what to get the Serinea. She asked the Peacock Presidion for advice. He suggests too visit crystal prism field meadow hills a beautiful dimon reflects off the stars into the meadows that sprinkle. Willow decided to go the Crystal Prism Field Meadow Hill. The problem she did not know how to get there. She whistled called an Elk Ram Horn Deer for a ride. Willow sattle up, The Ram Horn Deer knew the whereabouts of the Dimon Crystal Prism. Hoof gallop and trot jump, leaving the Precious Swan Palace behind. Willow knew she would be late arrival to the get together party to Serena’s welcome home party. Princess Serinea will be surprised. The Princesses, showed up for the welcome home party except for one: Willow. They brought gifts for Serinea: Presidion the Peacock, The two Birds George and Gracie are also are there. Before they open their gift they waited for Willow but none seen her. Serinea decided to delay the party and search for Willow. Serinea, retracing Willow’s steps asks her friends if anyone seen or spoken to Willow? Presidion came step forward and told Serinea she may have gone to Crystal Prism Field Meadow Hills to search for a present for her. The Princess called on Montgomery their butler told him they will form a rescue; they went on Horse and Carriage with Presidion while The Princesses went on sattle horseback, towards Crystal Prism Field Meadow Hills. George and Gracie went ahead of them to find Willow, if spotted, George or Gracie will report back until they got there. Willow brisk walks up the hill at Sun Set. Meadow field bank, flat Plank gravel ridge surroundings. Bolder large rock’s that is a vertical climb that lead to another field bank. Mountain pegs that would have lead to a little higher climb. Willow saw how beautiful the Crystal Prism sitting on pillar in the center of the field but the guard asks her not to touch the crystal. The Guard tells her “the Crystal is connected to the field landscape”. “Something specula is about to happen” asking her to “stay and watch”? The Two Birds found her first; The Second Bird: George brought the rest of the Princesses and Presidion with them. The Princess hugged each other just in time to see something fascinating. Sun Down: The Emanating stars shine and the refractures light from the crystal creator of the moon absorbed the prism crystal. Crystal bounces bend light penetrated on to the environmental surface Ground of the field. From the thistle of meadow field of grass, the petal flower and Twig, branch Trunk, the meadow changed into Pyridine array of emerging colours, Shining Rainbows, gleaming on their legs. The Crystal emanated holographical fire Crackers burst in the night sky. Beautiful colourful fields and alternate current, fracture of energy separated burst dissipated into the clouds: What a site to watch: A Precious Gift that will be long remembered; a gift for all the Princesses, all to see. Nottita’s Invite Invitation: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Dome Community Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Palace: Nottita’s: Invite Invitation: Nottita: wrote an Imperial letter on her desk, inviting the Princesses to Reck Dome Palace. Each Princess is given an envelope with a royal seal stamp pressed against the back of the fold sent by Gracie and George two blue birds. If they choose to accept the card, the Invitation is given back to Nottita at the front door. On the table they wrote on the guess book. The Bio Dome Palace has three big acre of land, Sport events: Tactic Soccer, Tactical Foot Ball, Base Ball is outside the Reck Dome. The Dome is use for sporting events and parties. Prince’s and Princesses came to practice, Compete, or have fun. Nottita even has a conference Room and Swimming Pool in the Bio Dome. The Princess accepted her Invitation they are welcome to come. As they enter the door gracefully one at a time the Princesses Curtsey greeted Nottita who is glad to see them. The Princesses enter the Palace walking through the palace Basement towards the backyard Mesh doors. The wide Bio Sport Dome hall has a narrow walkway is attached to the palace. The bio sport dome hall leads to towards the Metro Dome Doors. Through a glass window, The Princesses could see a circular Long dome Hallway; track pavement surrounded the area Circumference of the place. In the middle of the hall there is Incubator square Court hall: tennis or badminton, Rectangle Court Hall: Racket ball, squash in the center. From the Side of the Sports Dome, outside field: there is a huge landscape sport playing yard Court field: Three Acores Field’s. Tactic Soccer, Tactical Foot Ball at the South West side of the Dome, on the other side North west side of the dome Acores Field: is a base Ball Dimon with an open wide space with a fence far apart away from the castle, top slant right and slant bottom left Corner outside the sports dome. Not close to Nottita’s Palace East front garden court yard. The Court yard garden is away from the Soccer/ football field and Base ball dimon. The princesses get a tour to see her whole view of her whole palace. This is not the reason why Nottita invited them. Nottita presses the mark of the heart: Bio dome/Reck push button. The Reck Dome: cubit Incubators Rectangle and Square hall is descended compressed into floor expanding the wall become wider. Track pavement Flip switches into silver shinny floors deck floors. The Bio Reck Dome does not change however the Reck Dome transforms into a stadium hallway, with stairs unfolded towards unto the back stage. At the front of the circumference part of dome, with grand isle bleachers seats, Triangle tipped Vertical slanted attachment to the circler dome mid wall. The grand isle balcony is in a higher position setting circumference at angle closest to the roof, the next attachment to the fold of the dome wall. Walking through the silver plank Isle carpet hall, the stadium Brood slope goes downwards until they reach the seats. The Princess sits on the comfortable balcony cushion chairs while the Royal Audience arrives. The Princesses is fascinated, to see the stage acting performance since they were invited. It a fabulist: Rosemarie Serena’s new friend is another Story: The Stage Performance Script Play: The Spontaneous Guard and the Princess Narration: The Spontaneous Guard travels passing through. Never thought he would fall in love until he met Queen Kasey, King Dashsheen: Their Daughter Kala. The Queen has high expectation for her daughter. She even her arranges a traditional betrove force Marriage whom the queen is impressed with but does not ask Princess Kala to whom she is in love with. Rosemarie: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Dome Community Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Palace: Rosemarie: Rosemarie: younger age of seven years old lives in the next community: Empress Palace Crescent. The Little girl camp out in the forest cross near the border: Next to Palace Key Road. Rosemarie was with her Sister’s who are much older than her: teenage younger’s: They looked after her. The Problem: Early Rising Morning the little girl spotted a Moose. She crept up quietly and jump on the Moose’s back, the Moose rode off with her on the sattle. The Two Girls could hear an eco in the distance it is Rosemarie calling for help! Waking up, they searched for her, She not at the campsite. They try to find location area of her where about but none could find her. The Moose was long gone before they could rescue her. The Moose was in collision heading in the direction of Palace Key Road. Serena visited Willow House. It is a sturdy Tree: Cabin-Cottage Palace. A large huge tree that protected animals and Willow from the better or worst from heighten weather, and shielded the animals from their predators. Inside of the house was much bigger indoors, comfortable cozy warm, fit for a Queen and her visitors. Willow whistles: two Ram Horn Deers came to her aid asking Serinea to hop on and trust her. They traveled through the forest near the River, and mountains seeing the different types of animals, river creatures. They kept their distance passing watching animals in their natural Habitat. Animals had no interest in their presents. Being very quiet they feed a chipmunk, and squirrels. A small chickadee land on Serinea’s finger, with companion trust she got to feel the bird’s fur before he went back in the tree branch. Willow listened and felt a disturbance in the forest. Birds fluttering, they flew away scarce. Tree twigs braking Willow and Serinea could hear the moose noisy call, Willow could hear the sound like foot hoof charging in the fields. Passing by them she could hear a little girl crying for help. Serinea followed Willow into the forest she could see a little girls moving in Fast passé. The Little Girl Rosemarie is a little lighter on the Moose’s back however Willow and Serena with the Ram Horn Deer’s, they have powerful legs catches up to her slowly but surely. Willow almost wanted to jump on the Moose’s back but the problem is was tree branch stealth body low was in front of her that inferred with progress. She extends her grip hands gloves against tree branch similar to a parallel bar, does a stomach twirls around the branch and then crouches in sitting stealth position on top of the branch, The Deer moves forward then slows down. Willow tells Serena to “keep going”. Serinea catches up to her she discovers the road will soon end over a cliff. Serinea passes the little girl and blocks off the Moose’s Path. The Moose raises his forelegs high in the air. The Moose slides the little girl off the saddle. Willow catches Rosemarie from behind before she could falls down and calms the Moose down. Willow and Serna decided to take her home. Silvia and Sasha searched everywhere calling Rosemarie’s name and hollering in the woods with no luck. They might have to write a report she is missing mist in sadness. Just then they notice a flock of birds in the sky fluttering, flying around halted them from leaving, followed by Serena and Willow bringing Rosemarie back to them. Silvia and Sasha were forever in their debt asking how they could repay them. Willow and Serena heart was set for her safety returning to her family. Rosemarie hugged her rescuers thanking them. Willow and Serena got a new friend. Precious Palace Place: Iris Garden: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Reck Dome Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: Precious Palace Place: Iris Garden: Iris’s Green House Garden Palace: Court-Yard flower petals: Bramble bushes, Honey Sickles, chrysanthemums, Sun Flowers, Moon glow Night flower, Tiger Lily, Coca Shells, Roses, and Maple leaf Tree, Walnut; two bark tree Branch. She Works daily in the fields with a cannel water river channel, Patio brick main pipe water fountain, and at the front door, bronze flowers Left and Right at the side wall near the door and a welcome mat. She plants the seeds, digs a whole six feet deep beneath, add new ground soil dirt, add water around the soil; wait for six month watch it grow while caring for the flower. Inside the house she waters her pottery flowers every week, outside often depends how dry the soil ground is. Iris spends most her time in the glorious sun outside. She coincides with the tiny Insects, Species and air flyer birds. When Iris is working she sometime does not notice butterflies/ lady bugs fluttering clipped, sitting on her hair. When a Princess came to see her they scatter and fly away. Things that she not scared of: Grass Hoppers, Pray mantis, dragon flies, rabbits, Delong legs, bees, and Night moths come to visit when the sun go down. She loves the great outdoors. In the backyard she has a deck porch outside, a large acre yard and a tool shed. She invited her friends to her home. Her home is Solar Panel window glass. The glass panel trapped heat function the whole house, with wind mills as her back up. Her House has no need for boilers, she is an Eco Environmentist. Royal Princesses came to her house invited them for a tour. They could see rainbow sky clouds hemispheres through the roof and birds passing by, what they see is beautiful morning. If it get to hot her panels has blinds, pacifically she could raise opens or lower adjust blind covers if she needs too. In the backyard they could see the porch patio; not only did she create a garden court yard; she made a fruit, Vegetable backyard Field food farm for animals. Behind The property she has a stirring glass fence; there is a field meadow near the forest. She planted, Clover fields, Acorns, Walnuts shells, Carrots, cherry, Blue Berries Tree’s, and Lettuce, Cabbages bulb roots on the other stuff on the other side of her property, She pushes a button near her mesh door. The exterior area of the panel window frame covered the whole sphere cubit square dimension of the patio porch in glass. The Girls could sit on the patio chairs, and dine on patio table while Iris offers Lunch. Willow spotted animal on the other side of the property and pointed to them to take a “look”. Animal’s not distracted by people, heard no noise, still quietness. They ate the food on Iris’s property; the Princesses could see the animals without being notice. Iris created an animal sanctuary for the many different types of animals. They came to her house every once in awhile for food. Gabriella: The Pony Prince: Air Balloon: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Reck Dome Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: Gabriella: The Pony Princess: Air Balloon: Gabriella the Ponies Princess: is a bird scout watcher. She identifies the type of birds and insects putting in her note book and illustrates it. This Includes Night Wing Creatures. The Girl’s went on field scout exploration: Gabriella tells the girls she had dreams of flying in the air. The girls want to help by her providing suggestions: Glider, Wing Flyer, paragliding, and the Zephyr nothing seemed quite right. Gabriella rather looks to where the wind takes her she calls it a night and tries again another day. Summer, autumn fall, winter has passed. Spring Rejuvenation fresh newly leaves grew has came back. The Wind carries pollination leaves, carry flur-seed petals with them: Fluttering, levitation, floating leaves through the sky, this when Gabriella had an idea to make an Air balloon. They gathered rubber sowing a huge quilt. Gather straw-wool forming a huge sturdy basket for five people, creating a Rip cord release to descend carefully from the air hemisphere, towards the landscape downwards, A Hydrogen fiery heat gas tank valve to inflate expand, ascends the balloon upwards, Air shaft pulley to direct the balloon. Pile weights bags to keep the balloon from lifting off from the ground. The Girls worked together as a team. Raising the air balloon high in the sky, the wind shifted pulled them just into right in the direction hovering over the land scape, they could see the mountains and hill peek and came back home. The Air Balloon was a thrill of ride: They all Enjoyed: Strategic Military Morale: A Soilder Game: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Reck Dome Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: Strategic Military Morale: A Soilder Game: A Soilder knocked at the door of Swan Palace. Serinea was given summons to a Strategic Military Morale deploy Battle challenge: to meet across the border Between Empress Palace Crescent against Palace Key Road at Regional Park. Serena’s: first Battle since she has taken over the kingdom, she was given an immediate announcement: to Reply R. S. V.P. asking her to attend if possible. If she has no transportation a carriage would come for her. Worried she told the Regional Princesses about the military challenge confrontation she was hoping to avoid. The Princess Gabriella called upon Montgomery to assemble the troops and they would follow her in horse and carriage and protect Serinea if there is a war. The Princesses also sent a Soilder Scout’s a head them to search the area. Princesses send Troop’s times four Hundred. The troops followed the horse and Carriage, carried her towards the park. The Scout looked through a telescope she saw in the middle near a tree a wooden bench next to the ash fault press driveway they saw a chessboard. Rosemarie waited Princess Serine to arrive if she accepted her challenge. The Scouts escorted Princess Serinea to her next chair across from Rosemarie. She thought she might have to Negotiate find a silver lining. A Princess must be well prepared and study Economics Ethic’s of the Economy. Rosemarie then tells Serinea she invited her to a Strategic morale Military troop clay piece chess game. Troops allied in twelve straight lines from both opposite sides of the table and saluted the Royalty in their presents: Rosemarie and Serinea. It is Rosemarie’s way of welcoming the New Princess to the region who also saved her life. The Troops and The Princesses took out their wireless touch screen out of their pouch, putting it in the palm of their hands to watch the game. Serinea was at easy sat back and relaxed and enjoyed the confrontation Chess game with her new friend. She was just glad it was not a morale troop dispute Conflict, Weaponary, assault, engaging Battle of War; it was just a strategic game. They both had fun. The Magical Magician: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Reck Dome Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: The Magical Magician: A Traveler came to Community Palace Key Road: Trickster Magician shot night fire Crackers popped to sky behind Swan Palace. Princess and Princesses came to see the traveler perform his magic trick at Reck dome palace. The Magician is spotted near Swan Palace. He dropped a steam dry ice pellet and disappeared. He was reported to re-appear at the Reck dome welcoming the audience. The magician re-appeared on stage started with a simple trick cutting a rope. He used a short part of the string asking the audience to “cut in half”. Then he tied the rope in a bow. Untie the bow pull forward he pulls the string from his next hand. (The Fist is closed while pulling the string longer.) Next Tricks: Fortune Card Telling Trick: Mix the deck of Cards asking the specter to take a card in his/ her hands. Then he covered the deck flipping it backwards without the Audience seeing. Then ask the specter puts the card back in the deck as your about to reveal what in the deck. Split Spread the cards closely and takes the card that does not belong in the fold. The Deck is backward, and the Card is forward. Secret is revealed. Tougher tricks: He put his assistant in a barrow. Sliding the swords: Di-angle slant: What the audience do not know she is beneath the barrow under the sword tucked away. The Audience watches carefully as the magician releases the sword out of the barrow. The Assistant returns unscaved: she is alright. For his Last trick he needed to borrow Princesses, Princez Castle. Swan Princess Palace is nearby. He told the audience “he is about to disappear near the drop draw bridge without entering the Castle”. He reassures the audience and tells them “not to worry”! “His assistant will bring him back”. He dropped a freeze dry ice pellet and cloud of smoke disappearing from the crowd. The Audience does not know where he is. He is hiding in a secret shaft beneath the environmental landscape under the drawbridge. The Assistant tell the audience to look from the high roof Rook tower as the military uses their spot light to search for the magician. The Magician waves his hand from on top of the Roof. The Audience wondered how he got up their way up so high, the lower draw bridge is closed to the ground there was no possible way he could get way up there. Clapping their hands at the magician, this was their most exciting trick ever. Evening: After the Audience, Princez, Princesses left went home, Serina look through her window and saw glider descending down to the ground, next to the woods. Serinea creeping down the stairs quietly went outside of the Royal Palace. She could hear his brother on the walky-talky instructing him how to get off the roof tower quietly. Near the Woods Serinea turn on her flash light and saw The two Magician brothers, they were a twins: this explains how he was in two places at once? The Magician best kept secret. Serinea decided not to call the royal guards; They both thanked Serinea for not turning them in. Every Year they return with new tricks, The Hand coordination is faster than the eye. The Letter: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Reck Dome Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princes: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: The Letter: Education: Palace Prep: Before Serinea lived to Swan Palace, she met a Princess similar to her name and title. The Princess also lived outside the Palace Key road: Valley. The Princess curriculum adaptation studied the Economy world, landscape environment, and played sports. They became best friends. Before Serinea moved they wrote each other, each day, pen pals. The Residential Community Princess lived in the Economy Public adopted herself blended within the society. The Difference between them Serinea, and the Resident Princess: Serinea lived in a palace and The Resident Princess lived in a mansion. The Princesses not by decree is known to be an owner of a Restaurant: Cattery Events service she on her own not like Serinea. Serinea invited her best friend to Castle to meet her new friends: the other Princesses. The Princesses has a conversation: did some catching up from since the move. The Princess Royal by Decree: has Security following her every where she went. She cannot walk about in public society like she used too. The Palace Key Road is a Boarder community is a protected regional area only Royals live. Visitors need cheek point clearance and pass port to enter the Valley, command orders from the Palace militaries. Coast Guards area also near the docking bays of the Oceansea, and beaches. The Area is heavily guarded while acquaintances and strangers are passing by. The Princes, Princesses is active community however the area it needs solider protection. The Residential Princess lives within Nationality Heritage, Citizenship of Society; she does not need soilder protection, she blends within society and representation guess host, she service the public: those of the customers. Rather than stay coop up in palace. They decide to go out and have some fun. Common location where the Royal Palace Key Road Residents had their own setting theme places to go: Store, Plaza, and Malls where Events is taken place. Both Princesses took a stroll: through Conservation Parks, Amusement Park, Grand Stadiums and Fairs: Where they could both could have fun. Both wrote a letter every now and then keeping in touch. Serinea sometimes can be seen in the parade while the crowd is watching. The Resident Princess hugs Serinea wishing her good luck before or after the march. Serinea is glanced by the public historical remembered Royalty was once Monarch rulers of the crown before President’s, and Prime Misters, from this day their past is kept of interest by the people not forgotten. The Royal not by Decree: Raise Citizenship Residential name is: Evon Jaclyn Princess: The Secret Passage: Serinea: Precious Swan Palace: Gabriella: Pony Princess; Farm Carrel Stables Palace: Iris: Flower Princess; Solar Panel Court Yard: Green House Palace: Nottita: Party Princess; Bio/ Community Reck Dome Palace: Willow: Woodlyn Princess: Cottage-Cabin Tree Palace: The Secret Passage: Spring next to summer: Track and Field brings Royal Educators and their Royal Class Students to the Competition Event. Competeors try out their skill against those who compete in the Triathlon. Competitors Arrivals Vs Competitioniors Visitors: Region Nationals, They came to Nottita’s Dome Reck Palace for the National Boarder Championships. Nottita’s Friends: The Princesses will show up to shake the hand of the winner while showing their support. Ladies Competition: There is Eight Different Challenge Competitors in a lane. The Sett Starter Box Opponents is diangily slanted, Circular Curved round track, The Furthers is Track one seem far away but it is not, Track eight is the short narrowest is track on the block. It becomes fully straight even at the last hundred meters, racer meet. A Circler Track stadium is eight hundred Meters long around a large square Footage soccer field, football field that in the middle. Morning; Two Hundred Meters: Racers take a lane: using staring blocks: by personal request if they need them. They must remain calm until in lateral position until they hear the Pop starter Blaster. Pop Starter Blaster: If two sets go off before the Race: An early start, Competeors could be disqualified. Kaleen: in the First Lane: Ka’liea: in the Secound Lane: Georgina: in the Third Lane: Jezzel: in the Forth Lane: Zeb’bra: in the Fifth Lane: Scee’Breezia: in the Six Lane: Hailey: in the Seventh Lane: Geezzia: In the Eighth Lane: From the Two Hundred: the runners started out evenly in each lane. From the Hundred meter dash lane: The first, Secound and the fourth lane catches up to the eighth lane challenger surpassing her. They went up in front. Not too far behind the fastest runners: Ka’liea Secound runner up from where the first place finisher is not too far behind, Kaleen pull away from her with her lengthy long stretch. Scee’Breezia surprises every one and pulls in front of the fourth place finisher and catch up to second place finisher but is still behind. Kaleen won the Race: Twenty Five point Five. Ka’liea in Second and Scee’Breezia in third, good Huddle she ran great race:Most of the Children went home. Three of them decided to stay at Palace Key Road. The Children went on horseback to search for the location for the sly fox that guarded the former Decree Royals Prosperous treasure for Decades. The Other Royal Children tried chasing the smart animal that led them away from the treasure plus the fox was super smart escaping every trap they had. Once they thought they caught the fox by a Point Guard trap. The fox near a bridge jump off into river stream, Swam away back to shore on dry land and got away. The Royal Children once dig a hole and covered with leaves. The Fox Jump over the hole without falling in. The few children fell instead. Never went after the fox again.The Royal Children in the present learned from their pass mistakes chasing the fox would lead them away from the treasure. They decided to put a tracer on him and follow the fox quietly. The Fox went to his den then went to a cave with mark of the Heart nears the mountains. The Children were able to open the cave by pressing the mark tablet of the heart. The Cave opened up. The Royals saw a staircase go down saw portfolio frame pictures of Royal families before them lead to a storage Room. In the room they saw a shelf of books not written in the library, Royal’s wrote before them and medallion, Trinkets of treasure? The Problem: Once in, they could not get out of the seal cave. It was up to the fox to rescue them. The fox went to Key Road saw Iris Soil Planting Flowers. The Fox took her Digger tool tried to get Iris to follow her however Iris called the other Princesses for help. Blue Jay made loud noise for Iris for the Princesses to hear. Nottita, Serinea, and Gabriella try to surround the fox in circular Point Guard trap. The Fox then Jump on a stump jumping over Iris without anyone hurt. Just as they chased the fox he lead them to the forest the Royals not too far behind, Gabriella brought her extra horse for Serinea to help get Iris tools back. The Willow with a Ram Horn Deer stopped the fox putting down the landscape digger. Willow calm down the Fox, the animal leads them to a cave with the Heart of the Mark were the children were. The Fox stayed out the cave no one unusually gets out. Two Princesses saw the Heart of the Mark found the secret passage. The Heart of the mark needed two doves and the fox from the opposite side of the open cave. Gabriella heard the dove in the sky swooped down for landing next to Willow. Willow commanded the fox and the Dove face opposing each other. The stood facing each other facing opposite from each other they Rescued the Royal Missing Children and recovered the Treasure and Trinkets, Archive Records written before them: Global Sphere Ball Code of Arms, and Armor Defense Shields that represented each the Nation: Next time: The Royal Children should bring a guide those who know the forest; however the school has to be contacted to let them know where they are. They spend the night at the Swan Princess Palace. It was too late to send them back to their residents. Serinea had extra rooms for the children, and breakfast before they went home. The Prosperous Treasures was given to Libraries, Museums/ and Art Galleries: A piece of History: Former Princesses, Princez remembered before them. Precious Palace Princesses: The Mirror in the Attic: Swan Castle: A Princess went up stairs through the attic, examining old storage compartments. On top of the ceiling there was a Rise circler window, A Full Moon peeking through the glass. Light of fracture shimmer through a mirror standing in the corner, As the Princess looked in the reflection. She could see Parallel’s Invisible Prism Souls of herself; feeling happy, sad, in tears, Rejoicing, fill of hope. The Princess could visualize herself near the pond, The Sun is a glorious day, Two doves appeared Flight sky diving into the grassy wet lands of the water. The Princesses had a Picnic together reminisces about what is troubling them, memories of the good old days, prolong their life until the end of day through the Present. The Love of Sharing lifted Hearts: Tribulations and Triumph: They would not change a thing if the could. They had their Disappointments, Education of Learning, Enjoyment Events: Fun to Play, kept Organized in order, gave them the maturity of growth to breathe. The Parallel Princesses each phased through the glass mirror, The doves were diagonally cross-ways intertwined while closed the portal. Glancing her soul into the mirror the Princess return back to her attic. Going down stair near the front hall, A door the Bell rang. Within the Present day her friends arrived celebrating their national Independence Day. Review: A.GD. Prince 